stormbitefandomcom-20200213-history
Raoul Hunter
Raoul Hunter is a french Canid Synth who joins the Rogues in Stormbite after the hunter-tracker team he is on is killed by the Rogues and he is taken in by them. He proves to be a very useful member as he quickly becomes Beth's trainee and the only member of the Rogues with any medical knowledge. Appearance Raoul is described as being tall and very lanky, but not as muscular as most other Canids. He has tanned-gold skin and fern green eyes whilst his hair is a sandy cream-grey as is the fur along his arms. Despite being only thirteen chronologically, he appears older, as Wilny Mira states, he looks more like an 18-year-old, and appears more human and refined than older versions of other canids. Synth Features Like all canids, he has a tail, his being slightly curled and reminiscent more of a Spitz breed of dog, with cream-grey fur which runs up his spine and neck and across his arms and legs. He has slightly triangular ears, not as mobile as Katana Tsume's are, but still able to twitch and move. He also has thick claws on his fingers and toes. Personality Initially nervous, Raoul is a highly intelligent young Canid who has shown repeatedly that he is a sponge for knowledge and has a very sweet and emotional nature. He is highly empathetic and willing to listen to people talk and has a deep innate desire to help those who are hurting. History Early Life Raoul was raised with his batch of Canid brothers, from the Haut Baravon Bunker in the Ardeche Gorge, a region of Southern France. His apparent original purpose was to be raised as a Crisis Response and Aid unit Schwarzwald, Germany Arkhangesk, Russia It was here Raoul and his brothers were moved to a Hunter Unit and here where he became the lone survivor when they were pitted against a batch of VE-RA clones that they were to train against. "The howls of agony as their flesh was burnt from their bones, grey eyes glittering with glee, the putrid smell of burning fur and boiling blood- no."Stormbite: Ch 2; He blinked in horror, palling immediately s the memories of what happened crept up into the forefront of his mind. It's not entirely clear as to what happened for things to be set on fire, however, it is clear that something went very wrong and Raoul only survived because he refused/was too afraid to fight the VE-RA batch and so was left relatively unharmed whilst his brothers were slaughtered. It's not known how recent this was but Raoul is very reluctant to discuss it, only bringing it up when Wilny is discussing with the Rogues about his team. After this trauma, Raoul is pushed forward into a Tracker Unit (a smaller subgroup of the Hunter unit) and set on a mission to track down an 'escaped Risio tribrid' in London with a group of other Canids. Joining the Rogues Tracking Kat down lead the tracker team to Storm Fraser-Swann and the Rogues, where again his reluctance saved him from being attacked, however, he was still knocked down and knocked unconscious by Storm who was aware that he had no part in the assault that the big Grey Wolf canid had carried out upon Comet Sang. Abilities Senses Raoul has been made use of as a tracker, with his base being used for finding scents, seemingly more efficiently than most other canid bases. Memory Raoul has proven to have a very good memory, able to memorise new information very quickly and recall information just as easily. This has allowed him to learn seven languages, and memorise different biologies of different synths. Multilingual Raoul knows French (his primary language), English, German, Spanish, Italian, Russian, and a little bit of standard Arabic. Medic Prior to being transferred into a Hunter-Tracker team, Raoul apparently trained in aid response and has some medical knowledge. Relationships The Rogues Wilny Mira Initially, Wilny is very hostile towards Raoul, however as Raoul quickly proves himself to be useful and dependable, leaping in to help save him during their encounter with Kathy and Teal, Wilny changes his mind and defends him when they return to the Rioteer Headquarters. After this Wilny treats Raoul like a younger brother and helps to reassure him and supports him throughout the book. Storm Fraser-Swann Malana Été Beth Lovelace Katana Tsume Amell Rakena Others Comet Sang Gallery Raoul - Run.png Raoul Sticker.png Quotes * "RAOUUU" Trivia * Storm named him after the puppy howl he made when she hit him with her wing. * His name also does mean 'Wise and Strong', and by some definitions, 'Wolf Counsel'. * His batch have the ID of "NorskElghund" which Raoul reveals as being an Norwegian Elkhound, which are sturdy hunter/tracker guardian dogs "known for its courage in tracking and hunting moose (or elk) and other large game, such as bears or wolves"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norwegian_Elkhound * Before rescuing Palmer, Raoul was the only Canid in the Rogues, but not the first Canid to have been there. * Raoul is very good with languages, but often needs context to understand new words such as 'Flummoxed' as a lot of his vocabulary only comes from what he's learnt and heard before. References Site Navigation Category:The Rogues Category:Canids Category:Synth Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters